


After war -Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: In which Harry treats Draco as his pet after he saved him from azkaban.





	After war -Drarry

"See you later Ron!" Harry said cheerfully, after which he entered his house at grimmaulds place. He grinned as he descended into the basement. 

The whole wizarding world thought Draco Malfoy Had fled. The truth however, was that he was right in this house. Obeying Harry as a little pet slut. Hungry for what he lovingly called 'Harry's bull cock'. That boy simply couldn't get enough of it and would do anything to get it. 

Harry smiled to himself and felt how he was getting aroused. His most favourite part of the day would soon begin. He entered the basement . 

"Hello my lovely Draco. You look sexy today." Draco looked up at Harry, helplessly, his hands and feet still bound from their morning session. His eyes full of lust.  
"You're home. I've been waiting for you." Draco whispered. Harry saw Draco was already half hard.   
"Thinking about me and my ten inches too I see." He grinned in response. 

Draco bit his lip and Harry kneeled next to the boy. They kissed and Draco sat down on Harry's lap.   
"Let's play, Harry."  
Harry smiled and stroked the boys dick to feel him shiver.   
"You want to play, are you going to be a good boy?" He sucked Draco's neck. Making the blonde moan.   
"Yeah... Oh please. Harry please. I want to play. I'll be good I promise." Draco begged, and God did it turn Harry on. 

"I love it when you beg. "He whispered hotly into Draco's ear."and since you're going to be such a good boy. I think I'll take you upstairs today, to my bedroom. Fucking you will be even better on a bed." He made the ropes that bound Draco's feet together disappear and helped him up.   
"Come on." He smacked Draco's ass. They went upstairs and Harry pushed Draco upon the bed. He hovered over the boy whose hands were still bound. 

Draco eagerly spread his legs. He knew he would get what he wanted fast if he kept doing what Harry wished.  
"Look at you being all submissive." Harry grinned. He placed himself between Draco's legs.  
"I'm going to eat your arse, and then your arse is going to eat my dick." Harry said. "And you will love it, like always... you dirty little slut. You're my dirty little slut."

Draco moaned and tried bucking up against Harry.   
"Nah ah ah." Harry cooed. "Not so fast draco. First you  agree you are a little slut. And that you're all mine."  
"Fuck. Harry. Yes. I am a slut. Your little slut. Yours only."   
"Good boy." Harry dove in between Draco's legs and started lapping his tongue over the little pink hole in between Draco's buttcheeks. 

After Draco was stretched out, Harry muttered a lubrication spell. He slid two fingers in at once, knowing Draco could handle it.    
"Uh, Harry!" Draco moaned.   
Harry just chuckled and scissored Draco for a while, then added a third finger.   
"For Slytherin's sake, Harry. Just fuck me already." Draco panted.   
"You want me to fuck you? You want my dick in your ass?" Harry whispered hotly in Draco's ear while rutting up against the blondes ass. 

"Yes. Oh Harry yes. But first I want you to use my mouth. Stuff it with your prick. " Harry instantly got hard when these words tumbled past Malfoy's lips. "Use my mouth Harry. You know I love it as much as you do."  
"As you wish."Harry turned the blonde around and guided Draco's mouth to his impressive length. He watched with pleasure how Draco took all of it in his mouth, almost chocking, but nevertheless taking it all. 

"Oh for the love of the founders. I am never, ever getting enough of that amazing mouth of yours." Harry moaned. Draco smiled against Harry's prick. Harry moaned again when Draco hollowed his cheeks.  
"Fuck you want me to come just like this?" He scolded Draco."your mouth is just way too good. "  
Draco let go with a little pop and Harry shuddered.   
"On your stomach. Now. "   
Draco didn't need a second to do what he was told. Harry mounted him and pushed the blunt head of his dick past the tight ring of muscles.

Draco immediately tried to push back and get more. Harry was only halfway in when he stopped. He always stopped halfway, even though he knew Draco was the only one who didn't mind taking his whole length.   
"Please... Don't tease ... Not today." Draco panted. "I need you Harry. Please. "   
Those whines made Harry even harder and he pushed himself flush against Draco's firm bum. The mewls that escaped Draco's mouth almost were enough to make Harry come without even doing something. 

Then he started moving. Harry fucked Draco deep and hard. Just like the blonde liked it. He was rough, so rough the headboard rammed the wall in a steady pace. Yet Draco took it all, as he laid a moaning mess underneath Harry.   
It wasn't long before both men came hard. Harry saw stars flashing before his eyes. Draco came with a scream and a whole lot of swearing, panting and moaning underneath him. 

The sounds escaping from Draco's mouth were enough to get Harry hard again and so he kept fucking Draco , who was laying limp on the bed right now. Face pressed into the mattress, rapidly breathing.   
Harry felt his lower abdomen tingle again and not much later he felt the amazing sensation of an orgasm rushing through his body again. He rode out his high and pulled himself together, after which he slid out of Draco's body. 

"That ... Was ... amazing." Draco panted."I won't be able to walk for like... Two days."   
Harry chuckled and caressed Draco's bum.   
"But you've been such a good boy." Harry whispered. "Taking everything I give you."   
He kissed Draco tenderly.   
"Go to sleep now." He stroked Draco's hair as he watched the blonde relax and fall asleep. He removed the ropes that kept Draco's hands together and cleaned them both up. Feeling comfortably at ease. 

He smiled when Draco scooted closer to him in his sleep.   
Definitely the best part of the day


End file.
